Friends Forever
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona is feeling alone until an new girl arrives in Far, Far Away and a strong friendship begins
1. New Girl At School

**Friends Forever**

**A/N This was something I came up with last night after listening to Puffy Amiyumi's song Friends Forever and it involves Fi-Fi and Snow as kids and both lonely as in this Snowdrop moves to Far, Far Away and doesn't have any friends until she meets Fi-Fi and a friendship blossoms.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was an normal night in the kingdom of Far, Far Away but in a castle while everybody else was asleep, a young ogre girl was still awake as her blue eyes scanned the darkness of her room as she was feeling lonely as she knew that a lot of the other kids in the kingdom didn't want to befriend her because of her curse which made her human by day but ogre by night.

She knew that her father King Harold was embarrassed because of the curse that affected his daughter while her mother Queen Lillian cared about her and wanted to help her but she knew that her daughter wanted friendship but hoped that would happen.

The young seven year old snuck out of the castle as she was bored as she headed to the park to play as no other kids would play with her but sighed remembering that at school, an new girl had joined her class but the other kids had told her to stay away from her because of her curse but the ebony haired girl had wanted to know her as she was curious about the red headed girl.

She then felt better as she was on her favourite swing as nobody was around to bother her or throw stones at her.

She didn't know that somebody was watching her as she was curious.

"Hey what're you doing out here?

Won't your parents be mad or hunters hurt you?" she heard the girl say as she hid.

The voice belonged to a girl around her age with long ebony hair in two pigtails but wore a red dress.

Fiona gasped seeing it was the girl from class and didn't want to scare her.

She then watched as the girl left as she came out of hiding glad that the girl had gone.

She then sighed knowing that that girl would've been like the others.

"_Maybe she wouldn't have been mad if she knew." _she thought.

She then went to the castle before her parents woke up.......

* * *

She smiled as she snuck back into the castle as she hoped that they wouldn't wake up as she went to sleep for a while before waking up as she hoped that the other girl was okay as her blue eyes closed as she knew that her parents were still asleep as Lillian smiled coming into her room as she knew that her daughter had snuck out of the castle last night.

She then went to make breakfast as she and Harold were in the dining room but she had decided not to tell him about her sneaking out again as she was sipping tea.

Harold then sighed knowing Fiona was asleep after returning to the castle as he knew that she always did that but knew she'd be tired at school as he went to wake her but found her awake as he opened the door.

She then went downstairs for breakfast..........


	2. Lunch Of Friendship

**Friends Forever**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to Rooz for her review.**

**I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

Fiona was nervous as she walked to school because she was sure that Snow had seen her in her ogre form and hoped she hadn't scared her away as she knew none of the other kids liked her but hoped that things would be okay as she arrived at Far, Far Away Elementary but was still a little sleepy as she was on the swing under her favourite tree.

She saw that Snow was with the other kids and wasn't going over to her right now but sighed as she saw her with other girls in their class as she blinked back tears.

She sighed as she followed the other kids into class but sat at the back of the classroom as she was colouring.

"........Hey there." she heard a voice say.

The youngster looked up and gasped as she saw the girl from the park.

"H-Hey there." Fiona answered.

"You don;t look like a monster.

I knew they made that up." she said as Fiona smiled shyly.

"I-I guess so.

I'm Fiona.

I noticed that you moved here a few weeks ago." she answered.

Snow smiled seeing that.

"I'm Snow.

My Daddy works a lot.

You wanna play?" she said to her.

Fiona was surprised to hear that.

"O-Okay." she said.

Rapunzel scowled seeing the two girls playing dress up.

She hated that Snow had gotten to their school and was playing with a monster and not listening to her or the other kid's warnings about Fiona as she would try again later.

She hoped Snow would come around........

* * *

Later that day it was lunchtime as Fiona was eating outside under her favourite tree as she was eating peanut butter and jelly as she saw Snow join her as she looked a little sad as the red head wondered why as they were sharing sandwiches.

"Thanks Fi-Fi.

I was sad because of Rapunzel.

She was making up stories about you being an ogre.

That's just her being dumb, right?" she said.

Fiona was quiet but happy that Snow hadn't figured it out yet about her curse and that was the way she wanted it to stay.

"Yeah I guess.

Why did you call me Fi-Fi?" she answered.

"It's your nickname I came up with.

We are friends.

I like you." she answered.

Fiona was in awe at that.

Nobody had ever said that to her before as nobody had wanted to befriend her.

Fiona then hugged her.

"Thank you Snowdrop." she whispered.

The ebony haired girl smiled hearing that.


	3. Making Another Friend

**Friends Forever**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing.**

**It means a lot to me.**

* * *

Lillian wondered what was making Fiona so happy as she returned home but the young girl went into her room but was doing homework as she was thinking about being with Snow as she had finished as she knew that the girl didn't know about her curse which was a good thing.

She finished her homework and went downstairs to get a smnack but knew that something was wrong as she saw Lillian as she needed to talk to her daughter.

"Fiona honey your father and I have to go on business but we're not leaving you alone.

The servants will look after you.

I know you hate when we go but we have to visit your uncle Uther." she told her.

She understood as she liked playing with Artie her cousin but hadn't seen him in a while.

She sighed as she ate a few cookies but wanted to go see Snow but decided not to let anybody know especially her father as he wouldn't understand knowing that she didn't have many friends but that didn't bother her now she had Snow.

She then went to her room and played for a while until dinner as she knew she couldn't go out after sunset because of her curse and hunters would go after her.

She wondered what Snow was doing right now..........

* * *

Sbow sighed as she walked through the forest that led to the cottage where she and her father lived as her mother had passed away and she and her father livws here now but she sighed as she hoped her father would be home but doubted it as he worked all the time which she knew was important but wanted to spend time with him but he was never home as she arrived at the cittage.

She then walked through the door expecting her father to be there and she didn't see a trace of him as sadness was in her eyes knowing he'd went to work in the bakery as she knew it was important but wished he was here or that she had somebody to play with as a sad smile crossed her face thinking of Fiona as they were becoming friends and wondered where she lived as she never told her where she lived as she knew that Snow would want to come over but didn't want her to know about the curse as she didn't want to scare her away.

She finished her homework in a hour and made herself a snack as she sighed deciding to go play as she hoped that things would be okay or that her father would get a job where he wasn't working all the time.

She knew that since her mother died, her father had been working hard to earn money to keep them afloat and hoped that she could one day be free.

She then went into the forest as she saw somebody sad as she saw a pair of hazel eyes look at her from inside a huge oak tree.

"Hello?

Are you okay in there?" she asked.

"Who's there?" the voice asked her.

"I'm Snow.

Who're you and why're you in the tree?" she asked.

"I-I'm Shrek.

I was hiding from hunters." he answered as she climbed inside.

She saw a young seven year old ogre curled up in a ball as his trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly as she saw he was wearing a white tunic with a brown alligator vest with tartan trousers and brown shoes.

She felt bad seeing him this sad as she could relate.

"Did your parents work a lot too?" she asked him.

He looked up at the ebony haired seven year old but saw no coldness in her eyes like the grown-ups in the kingdom when they stared at him but saw she was sad too.

"No my parents sent me away from home." he answered.

She was stunned by that.

"Why would they do something like that?

Did you do something wrong?" she asked him.

Shrek shook his head.

"No I didn't.

It's part of being a big ogre.

Besides they have my little sister now so they don't want me anymore." he answered.

Snow understood as she could relate knowing her father worked all the time but he was doing it for her and it made her think of Fiona as she knew that her mother cared about her while her father didn't like her.

"My best friend Fiona is like you.

Her Daddy doesn't like her.

I don't understand." she answered.

"I know her.

I meet her sometimes in the forest when she comes here." he told her.

She smiled hearing that as she knew that being here was better than being alone as she had an idea.

"Let's go find Fiona." she answered.

He agreed going with her.

He liked her but loved being around Fiona.

She seemed to understand him.

He knew where she lived but didn't want to get her into trouble.

Snow then smiled as she saw the castle that Fiona lived in.

"Wow!

I didn't know she lived here.

Let's go in." she answered as they climbed into Fiona's room through the window.

Snow smiled seeing the room as the walls were painted with different colours with a wooden floor which had many toys on shelves but some were on the floor along with a tea set at a table but they smiled as they saw a stuffed dragon on the pillow of her bed as they heard the door open as Snow and Shrek hid in the closet as they saw Fiona enter.

She climbed onto the bed hugging the stuffed dragon as she was sad.

"Elina I hate when my parents go away.

Plus they went to see Uncle Uther.

I bet we could've went to play with Artie.

I wish Snow was here." she said as she lay there.

But hearing noises from the closet made her get up.

"Hello is anybody there?" she asked nervous.

She then took a fighting stance and kicked the door open as she gasped seeing a certain ebony haired girl with a young ogre but she hugged them tight.

"Umm....... Fi-Fi could you let go?

It's hard to breath when you're huggy." Snow said.

"Oops sorry.

I was just so happy to see you guys as I was feeling lonely." she said.

They were confused hearing that as they understood knowing that Fiona didn't have any other friends besides them.

"Fi-Fi why were you feeling lonely?" Snow asked her as Shrek was curious.

"My parents left the kingdom to visit my uncle and my cousin Artie but I had to stay here and the servants are looking after me but don't really know me as a person like you guys do.

I wish I could go with them." she told them.

Snow understood as she hugged her but were curious as they explored her room but she knew that Fiona's parents were busy like her father but they then played for a while.


End file.
